A wireless local area network (WLAN) may be used to exchange data from one station to another station. The station that receives the data may be configured using a duty cycle. The duty cycle may indicate a schedule indicating a time duration in which the WLAN radio of the receiving station is to be activated at select time periods to listen for beacons transmitted from a network component such as an access point of the WLAN. The WLAN radio may be activated for a first predetermined time period within the duty cycle and deactivated or placed to sleep (e.g., hibernate) if no beacon is received in this time period. The WLAN radio may sleep for a second predetermined time period after which the WLAN radio is again activated for the first predetermined time period. This may repeat until a beacon is received by the WLAN radio while activated. The power required to activate and deactivate the WLAN radio is relatively high and may be wasted, particularly when no beacon is received.